Born To Darkness
by SlytherinBeauty
Summary: Hermione was always known as the safe one. Predictable. Bookworm. one night, all of that changes when she meets a mystery woman that happened to save her life. HGDM. not good at summaries. vampire fic. BEING REWRITTEN! PLEASE SEE CHAPTER 11 FOR MORE!
1. Born To Darkness

**A/N: I'm rewriting this completely finally! I'm so sorry for not updating but I had such a writer's block that I even forgot how I wanted the story to end! Hopefully, you guys will like this version better since I've grown as a writer (at least I like to think so ********)**

_**Summary: Hermione becomes that which all of the wizarding world has dreaded. They have not had to deal with her kind in over 300 years. On holiday with her family in France, she becomes a vampire. When back in Hogwarts, her friends notice her immediate change. But will they hate her for what she became? Or will they just accept what she is?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter or anything even remotely related to it. I only own the plot. **

Chapter 1: Born To Darkness

I remember walking. That was all. And darkness. I had an excruciating pain somewhere in my neck. I put my hand on it and drew it back to see blood. I don't remember what happened. I was walking with my family and all I remember is suddenly waking up wet because of the rain and I started to walk to find them.

My clothes where soaked and I was freezing cold due to the fact that it was nighttime. The strange thing about everything was that I remember it being broad daylight before I woke up in that alley.

I walked until I saw someone. A woman. She was tall, about 5'8", and had flowing black hair loose around her face. Her back was toward me, but upon hearing my footsteps, turned around. I had to gasp. She had a perfect white face and flawless skin and had enhancing blue eyes.

Then she smiled, I suddenly felt warm. She drew out her hand to me and I accepted. We walked until we came upon my hotel. How she knew which one it was, I didn't care at the moment. What I cared about was who she was and why she came to me of all people.

She smiled again before I went inside. When I turned around to thank her, she was gone. I only turned and went back to my room. It was as if she held me in some type of trance.

Slowly regaining my thoughts, I remembered now where I was as I made my way to the elevators. I was here in France on holiday with my parents. They had given me my own room as an early birthday present and they also wanted some alone time.

I pulled the key from my pocket and opened my door, when I remembered where to go. I didn't even bother to take off my wet clothes. I just threw myself on the bed and went to sleep.

It had seemed that my parents came to check on me and left a note saying to not leave the hotel, they were going to dinner. Confused, I looked at the time and saw it was only 7:03 PM, but I must've slept through the day because I remembered getting back to my room in the middle of the night, at least 4:00 or 5:00 AM.

I took a shower and for the first time looked at the wound on my neck. I gasped at what I saw. It looked like if someone had tried to bite me to death! I looked closer, and I noticed that there were two puncture holes where a human's canines grew.

I was so afraid that I ran to my bed and snapped the curtains around it shut. I sat there in nothing but a towel around me, thinking. Was it a vampire? Or just some crazy person as a joke to scare me? I quickly thought about everything I remembered reading about vampires, and I suddenly remembered that if a human crossed the path of a vampire when they were in bloodlust, the vampire would have no control over their actions. _Did a vampire really bite me?_ I wondered.

I had found the answer soon enough.

I fell asleep again and woke up around midnight. I sat up and blinked several times to adjust to the light in my room; I never turned off my bedside lamp. I gasped for what seemed the millionth time in the past two days when I saw that the same woman that helped me the previous night was standing at the foot of my bed.

"Don't be scared, my child." She said to me. Her voice sounded like an echo, but yet I understood every word she said. "I will not harm you." She told me, walking closer to me.

"Thank you." I told her as she walked until she was standing next to my bed.

"For what, _ma chérie_?" she was obviously French. I told her that I thanked her for helping me last night. Her only reply was a smile.

"Who are you?" I asked her as she sat on my bed.

"My name is Verona De Lancret." She told me in a somewhat French accent. It seemed as if talking English, made her lose her French accent.

"I am Hermione Granger."

"Yes. I know. I have been watching you for days." I raised an eyebrow at this and wondered why she was here.

"Why?"

"Because you seem empty. As if you long for the world to see who you truly are, but are afraid to do anything out of the ordinary."

I looked down at my lap. She was right. I longed to be recognized for something, anything. I was only the bookworm of Gryffindor House, or so people thought. I knew that being best friends with Harry Potter was a big thing, but people had hated me ever since they thought I broke his heart in fourth year. Other people viewed me as unworthy to even hold a wand and I felt insecure at the thought.

"You have more potential than just by reading books, Hermione." She spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts for a moment. I glanced up at her, wide-eyed, and wondered what she was going to do to change that. Nothing could be changed; I was who I was.

"I will make you unique in Hogwarts; no one will know who you are. I will give you a second chance to be what you always wanted to be. I will give you a second chance to life." Her invitation was most tempting, and my mistake was to take it with no second thoughts.

I stared at her as she put one arm around my waist and another around my neck. She tilted my head to one side and I screamed as she bit into my neck. She drank my blood until I felt almost no pain. I just wanted to live. At the back of my mind I was screaming in triumph at figuring out that she was the vampire that bit me.

"Do you still want the second chance?" Why was she giving me a choice? I answered with almost no hesitation.

"Yes." She bit into her own wrist and drew blood from her arm. She poured the blood drops over my lips and I could taste the blood in my mouth. I turned away at first, but as I found it sweet, I clutched her arm and drank her blood until she pulled it away. It tasted like the sweetest candy and at the same time had a metallic aftertaste that left me wanting more.

I immediately felt a sharp pain in my heart and at the pit of my stomach.

"Do not pay any attention to the pain. It will soon be over." She assured me. With that thought, I lay on the bed as I felt my hair and fingernails grow. I blinked several times before I realized that my hair was now black and went to my waist. The entire transformation took several hours as I was young and healthy. My body had to technically die in order to transform and the only thing that keep me from thinking of the pain were the facts of the transformation that I had read once.

"You have beautiful eyes, Aleera." I did not question her about my name. I knew that when vampires are turned, that their sires called them a different name to be used only to those worthy enough. If a sire did not name their childe or lover, the newly turned vampire would name themselves.

She gave me a hand mirror and I saw my eyes were as green as Harry's. But they seemed enhanced, sort of. Almost the same way hers were.

"Thank you." I told her before I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm hungry." I told her. She smiled and brought me some clothes.

Verona and I went to a nearby club where she had picked out two random boys of about 17 and brought them back to our private table. She smiled as one of them went to where I was and gave me a bottle of beer. I looked at Verona and her eyes said not to drink it.

"You want some?" he offered me. I respectfully declined saying that I'd rather want some of him. He smirked and crashed his lips to mine. Opening my eyes, I saw that Verona was going to his neck and biting him without him screaming. It seemed that my kissing was keeping him occupied and I realized that I was using my powers for the first time.

She opened her eyes and tore away from him saying to bite his tongue and lips and drink. I obeyed. I guess I was concentrating too much, because the next thing I knew, I was being pulled back by Verona.

"Do not drink the last drop of blood, or it will pull you in and kill you as well." She told me. She also told me to never drink dead blood. Human blood that was kept in a hospital I could drink because it was kept alive in storage, but not from a dead body, human or otherwise.

We left the bodies in the private room and crossed the club and went back to her home satisfied for the night.

She took me to a guest room where the only light were candles and a coffin in the middle. I glanced up at her and her eyes answered my unasked questioned. I had to sleep there until tomorrow night.

She placed me inside and I got comfortable. With a last nod from me, she closed the lid and I closed my eyes, knowing that I was now born to darkness, as I called it. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered a movie that I saw when I was younger with my cousins. It had scared me then, since I was only 10 when I saw it, but I thought of the irony and smirked. I slept until Verona awoke me the next night.

The rest of the summer went with her telling me about the rules of a vampire and how I was going to be able to survive in sunlight. She told me, since I was a witch, to brew a special potion and drink it every night before I slept and the next morning, I would be able to stand the sunlight at least for a couple of hours.

That part came up when I told her of my return to Hogwarts. I owled my parents saying that I had found a summer job and a friend to stay with and to not worry, I would be going to the train station as always. They believed me because I was complaining to them about not having my own money and wanting to earn some for myself.

Verona had decided to come with me as my pet snake. With my new powers, I was able to communicate telepathically with her, so it wasn't a problem. It seemed that not all the books were correct in a vampire's powers. Every power was unique to the vampire, but some were general.

The night before I took the potion and I tested it the next day. Since it would only last for some hours, I drank it before we left for the station. She was in her snake form in a box so the sunlight wouldn't get her.

We got to the station with 15 minutes to spare. I was looking for my friends, when someone yelled my mortal name.

"Hermione!" yelled a bespectacled boy with green eyes and messy black hair.

"Maya!" yelled a girl younger than him. She had red hair and many freckles.

"Hermione!" yelled a blue-eyed boy with the same red hair.

"Hello, Ron. Ginny. Harry." I said to them in turn.

"Did you dye your hair, Hermione?" Harry asked me.

"Yes, do you like it? I also got some color contacts and new clothes." I told him. This was of course a lie, but I needed to tell him _something._ Verona and I came up with simple non-magical means for my appearance as it was easier to explain.

"Yea, it looks great on you!" he told me. The others nodded their approval.

The whistle blew and we all went to the last compartment on the train and sat down as I thought, _well, at least this will be an interesting year._

**A/N: I have been wanting to write a vampire story for a long time, but never knew if I could. I started reading some and I got more and more ideas, especially when I saw **_**Interview with the Vampire **_**again. I also borrowed a few ideas from the **_**Twilight**_** series, like the powers bit. **

**I'm going to be mixing a lot of vampire information, so if you recognize anything from any other book or movie it's probably because it's from there. I will be leaning heavily on Anne Rice novels, the **_**Twilight**_** series and the **_**Underworld**_** movies, including stuff I remember from the newest one.**

**R/R please!**


	2. What I Truly Am

**A/N: please tell me what you think of it and if it needs any corrections of any sort.**

_**Summary: Hermione becomes that which all of the wizarding world has dreaded. They have not had to deal with her kind in over 300 years. On holiday with her family in France, she becomes a vampire. When back in Hogwarts, her friends notice her immediate change. But will they hate her for what she became? Or will they just accept what she is?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter or anything even remotely related to it. I only own the plot. **

_Recap:_

_The whistle blew and we all went to the last compartment on the train and sat down as I thought_, Well, at least this will be an interesting year.

_End Recap:_

Chapter 2: What I Truly Am

When Hermione sat down, immediately Ginny began to question her about her "new look."

"What is with the new look, Maya?" she asked.

"Nothing." Hermione replied with a smirk that could give Malfoy a run for his money. "I just decided on something different this year."

Ginny nodded and accepted her friend's answer and turned to Harry when he asked her for a game of exploding snap.

Her and Harry had been hitting it off since Harry came to the Burrow over the summer. At least, according to Ron. Hermione and Ron bought some snacks when the witch with the trolley came by.

They laughed and talked until Hermione suddenly felt dizzy. Her arm was hurting her like crazy. She found out what it was when she saw that the afternoon sun was hitting her exposed flesh. She excused herself and went to the changing rooms with Verona in her box.

When they got there Verona changed into her normal form and told Hermione to stay out of the sunlight until dark.

"The potion only lasts for so long." She reminded Hermione.

"I know. I just wish it did a bit longer." Said Hermione. They stayed silent for a few moments until Hermione broke it.

"Verona, may I ever tell my friends of what I am?" she asked looking up at her sire.

Verona sighed. "Aleera, if you wish to tell then what you truly are, then I have no say in the matter. I know I can never change your mind once it's made up."

Hermione smiled and thought that it was true. Plus she just liked it when Verona called her Aleera.

"I know that they'll accept me." Hermione told her. "But I know that it will take some time for them to get used to it." She said truthfully.

"Then tell them when you think it is the right time to do so." Verona said. She smiled at Hermione before changing back into a snake. She glanced at the window and saw that it was night already. The train will stop in a few minutes.

She went back into her compartment with Harry, Ron, and Ginny with Verona in her snake form safely in the box that was tucked under her arm.

"Where did you go, Hermione?" asked Ginny when she came in.

"I was with Lavender and Parvati. I needed some advice on some clothes that I recently bought." She lied. Harry and Ron looked at each other. When Hermione wasn't there, Lavender and Parvati had come in to chat with them. Ron was about to say something, but Harry shut him up with his elbow. They would question her later.

The train slowly came to a stop and all 4 got out of the train and into a carriage. Hermione gasped when she saw the thresals.

"Who did you see die?" asked Harry beside her.

"My uncle passed away this past summer in the hospital." She lied. She looked at the thresals and thought that she could see them because she saw herself dieing. She shook her head and climbed into the carriage with Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

The trip to the castle was silent. When they got there, they climbed out and went into the Great Hall. She sat next to her friends in the Gryffindor table. They began to talk when the doors burst open and about 20 or so 11-year-olds came into the Great Hall lead by Professor McGonagall.

**(I don't know any good Sorting Songs, so pretend that this is one.)**

"When you are called, I will place the sorting hat on your head," she lifted a tattered; old hat that was sitting on a three-legged stool. "And you will be sorted into your Houses."

"ASHFORD, BENJAMIN!" she called. A skinny little boy with brown hair and scared eyes walked up and put the hat on his head. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted. He ran to his appropriate table. The sorting went on until "WICKHAM, ASHLEY!" became a Ravenclaw.

An old man with a white beard and hair and moon-shaped glasses stood up and called for everyone's attention. The Hall went silent immediately.

"I would just like to say a few words before we dine. And here they are: Mugwomp! Tulip! And Butterbeer!" the Hall laughed as he sat down and the plates were filled with every kind of food imaginable.

Hermione looked down at her empty plate and decided to transfigure some soup that she poured on her bowl to blood. She tapped her bowl with the soup two times and muttered "Alterteraterum!" she saw the soup change into a deep red liquid and she smiled and put a disguise spell on it so her friends wont get suspicious.

She also transfigured and disguised the pumpkin juice into blood.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Harry asked her.

"I'm not really that hungry." She answered.

"If you say so." He shrugged and returned to eating his chicken.

When the plates were all clear and the food gone, Professor Dumbledore rose again to give the start-of-term notices.

"Please note that the Forbidden Forest has its name for a reason," he glanced towards the Golden Trio. "And that Mr. Filch has added anything from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to his forbidden items." He glanced at Ron and smiled. "And now, I'm sure you're all tired so I will say off to bed with you!" he finished with a wave of his hand gesturing for the students to go to their dormitories.

The Trio and Ginny went to Gryffindor tower and said the password ("Godric.") and went straight to bed. Hermione looked at her bed and saw Lavender and Parvati climb into their and close their hangings. She soon heard them sleeping. She opened the box where Verona was and let her out.

"What am I going to do about the bed? I need to sleep in a coffin." Hermione said to her sire desperately.

"Didn't you change your food? Well, change your bed. And make sure to wake up at least 10 minutes before them so you can change it back." Verona said coming up with a solution.

"I never thought of that." Hermione said as she flicked her wand and the bed was transfigured into a coffin.

"And they call you the smartest witch in Hogwarts." Verona teased. Hermione smiled and climbed into her coffin while Verona changed into a snake and climbed in next to her. She closed the hangings and the coffin and went to sleep.

It seemed as if she just went to sleep 10 minutes ago when her alarm went off. Hermione opened the coffin and turned off the alarm and helped Verona out. Hermione changed the coffin back into a bed.

She climbed into bed and heard the other girls' alarms go off about 20 minutes later. She heard them go into the bathroom and she shut all the curtains and changed clothes in the dormitory.

Since it was a Monday, she decided to put on some of her black clothes under her uniform. She out her robe over her and she went to her trunk and took out her potion and drank it. It was now 8:00 exactly. The potion would wear off at about 2:00. That meant that she had to bring a spare vial with her and take it during whatever class she was in.

She went to the Great hall and ate some "breakfast." She pretended to have some porridge and made it into some blood as well as her orange juice. It tasted sweet, just like human blood. Animal blood gets cold to quickly, especially if it's rat blood.

Harry and Ron joined her and ate some real food while discussing the latest Quidditch tactics for their team. Soon after, Lavender came by with their timetables and Hermione scanned and groaned when she saw the she had to take the potion during Potions itself.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins." She groaned. Harry and Ron agreed.

"But at least we have some better classes in the morning." Said Ron looking at his. "Charms with the Ravenclaws and Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs." He said reading his schedule.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that." Said Hermione putting her schedule in her robe pocket. They got up when they were finished and went to their dormitory to get their books for the day. They headed straight for the charms classroom after that.

**(Pretend that this is a line.)**

They were learning how to make a pillow that was in front of Professor Flitwick disappear and then reappear in front of them. It was way faster and easier then the summoning spell to Hermione. But to everyone else, it was really hard.

She sighed and decided to talk with Verona who was curled on her arm under her robes.

"I'm going to tell them tonight." She told Verona.

"As I said before, Aleera, if you wish." Her sire sighed.

"Don't worry, I wont tell them about you until you want me to." Hermione said.

Verona closed her snake-eyes and went to sleep under Hermione's robes. Hermione helped Harry and Ron get the spell right that earned them an extra 15 points for Gryffindor.

The bell rang and they went to Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. The irony of it all was that were transfiguring solid foods into liquids. Hermione chuckled and did it on the first try which earned her 20 points as it was a very difficult spell.

The class went by fast and soon it was lunch. The Trio went to the Great Hall and Hermione transfigured her food into blood once again. She ate quickly and told her friends that she would meet them in Potions.

She went into the library and found Malfoy there in her favorite table reading a book on the Dark Arts. He had his legs propped up on the table with his legs crossed.

She cleared her throat loudly and he looked up to see the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"Close your mouth, Malfoy, you're drooling." She said as she sat on the chair across from him.

"Do I know you?" he asked her rather stupidly.

"Oh, you've only tormented me for the past 6 years of my life." She said sarcastically as she leaned on the chair and opened her book on Vampires.

"Granger!" he said shocked.

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner!" she said coolly.

"What happened to you?" he said curious as to her change. Not that he didn't like it. But this was Granger! The bookworm, nerd, among other things. But now as he looked at her reading _The Vampire Lestat,_ he saw her immediate change. She had an aura of confidence and mystery about her that made him want to figure out all of her secrets.

"Nothing special really." She answered his question as he snapped out of his revere.

"well, whatever you did, you did it good. You look good." Her complimented her.

"Thank you." She said.

"You like vampires?" he asked her trying to make conversation.

"Why would you say that?" she asked quickly. He nodded at her book and she inwardly sighed and said, "Yes, they're interesting creatures. Although the author of this book got some things right. At least from real accounts that I've read." She added noticing the suspicious look in his eyes.

"Well, if we're going to make it to Potions in time, we'd better get going." He said standing up.

She followed suit and gathered her things only to have them knocked down again leaving the library by Blaise Zabini.

"Watch it, mudblood," he said as he swept away to Potions. She clenched her fists and bent down to pick up her papers and books.

"_You _had better watch it, Zabini." Said Malfoy after him as he bent down and helped Hermione pick up her things.

"Thank you, Malfoy." She said when he handed her her books.

"Draco." He said correcting her. "Call me Draco, Granger."

"Hermione." She told him. "Or you can call me Aly. My middle name's Aleera." She told him.

"Ok. Aly. I like it." He said as he gave her a genuine smile and walked to Potions side by side.

**A/N: sorry I couldn't make it longer but that last piece was for you, IrethMalfoy! Please tell me if this chapter sucks or if I should just take down the story. Also if there are any errors.**

**Thank you:**

**ELL514: yes, I got them from _Van Helsing_, but no Marishka. Sorry! But please keep reviewing!**

**Infinity-92: love your story, keep writing it and I'm really glad you like mine. Review mine like I do yours!**

**LilLizzyLiz: the last part was for you, too! Hope you liked it!**

**XILOVETHEFERRETX: keep reviewing, and I'll keep updating!**

**Butterflly: thank you and keep reviewing mine as I do yours!**

**Silver Sun3: yes, I got it from _Ever After. _ Love that movie too. I was thinking about writing a fic with the plot of that movie. Maybe you could help me. Keep reviewing and let me know if you want to co-write!**

**IrethMalfoy: hope you can wait for the next chapter! Lol. Keep reviewing! **

**Please keep R/R!**


	3. A Companion

**A/N: please tell me what you think of it and if it needs any corrections of any sort.**

_**Summary: Hermione becomes that which all of the wizarding world has dreaded. They have not had to deal with her kind in over 300 years. On holiday with her family in France, she becomes a vampire. When back in Hogwarts, her friends notice her immediate change. But will they hate her for what she became? Or will they just accept what she is?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter or anything even remotely related to it. I only own the plot. **

_Recap:_

"_Thank you, Malfoy." She said when he handed her her books._

"_Draco." He said correcting her. "Call me Draco, Granger."_

"_Hermione." She told him. "Or you can call me Aly. My middle name's Aleera." She told him._

"_Ok. Aly. I like it." He said as he gave her a genuine smile and walked to Potions side by side._

_End Recap:_

Chapter 3: A Companion

They went into their class with their housemates giving them weird looks. Aly didn't care; she continued to walk next to Draco until they were inside the classroom. They sat next to each other and slowly, everyone else decided to sit at their appropriate sides.

The Gryffindors were on the left side of Hermione while the Slytherins were on the right side of Draco.

The dungeons door slammed as their teacher came inside. He walked to the front of the class and raised an eyebrow when he saw Draco and Hermione sitting together. Whether this bothered him or not, it didn't show.

"We will be making a Truth Potion." He said in a voice barely above a whisper. But the class was so quiet that you could hear him clearly. "Can anyone tell me how many types of truth Potions there really are?" he asked the silent class.

Aly raised her hand slowly as did Draco.

"Tell me one, Mr. Malfoy." Snape told him.

"Veritaserum." Answered Draco. "5 points to Slytherin." Snape said with a smirk. "Tell me the other, Miss Granger." He said to Aleera.

"Emotiserum." She told him.

"5 points to Gryffindor." He said. The entire class held there breaths. In truth, he gave her the points because no one had ever heard of the Emotion Potion as it is commonly called.

"Can anyone tell me what it does?" he asked the class. Once again Aleera slowly raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"It has the same effect as Veritaserum; except that instead of telling the truth to questions asked, it tells the truth of emotions in not only one's personal life, but also their deepest secrets." She answered him.

Snape smirked and gave her another 5 points. In reality, Aleera feared this potion because if she drank it and anyone would question her, she would say that she was a vampire.

"Here are the instructions for the Emotiserum," he said with a flick of his wand and the black board had the instructions on it. "You will need the exact 2 hours of this class." He said before sitting down on his desk to grade papers.

Hermione was done with her potion before anyone. She glanced at Draco and saw him add the final ingredient to his. She decided to take advantage of no one looking and took out her own potion and drinking it. Thankfully no one noticed.

She sat wondering why the sudden change in Draco. Was it because she was a vampire? Her alluring powers? It could be. He had never been nice to her before.

Draco was thinking along the same lines. Why the sudden change in the resident good girl? What was it about her that made him want to be with her? He would find the answers soon enough.

Aleera saw a piece of parchment folded at her elbow. Glancing at Draco, he nodded and she unfolded it behind her cauldron.

**Meet me in the ROR after dinner.**

She picked up her quill and wrote back, folding the parchment and passing it to him. He opened it behind his cauldron and smirked.

_**I'll be there. I need to speak with you also.**_

He put the parchment on the fire and turned his attention back to his potion.

"You should have finished by now." Said Snape to the class. Poor Neville was the only one not finished. "If you have, please vial it and put your name on it."

One by one the students began to vial their potions and put their names on it. Hermione and Draco's potions were the only ones that were extremely red. It looked like blood. It was the color it was supposed to be.

They each gave their potions to Snape and the bell rang soon after. Aleera got her things and headed toward the Great Hall.

"Hermione, wait up!" she heard Harry yell. She stopped walking and waited for the others to pass by her.

"Sorry, I'm just hungry." She told him. He nodded and they both waited for Ron: his potion vial had smashed so he had to get another one. When he joined the, they went to the Great Hall to eat.

They sat in their usual places and Hermione did her usual transfiguring and disguising and ate her "soup" without anyone seeing her.

When she was done eating, she glanced at the Slytherin table and saw Draco. She got up and went out the doors to the ROR. A little bit later, Draco got up as well and went to the secret room on the 7th floor.

When Hermione got there, it was exactly as she pictured it in her mind. The room was pitch black except for some candles about the room. There was a comfortable sofa as well as a bookcase on the wall. Upon closer inspection, all the books were about vampires. From the Muggle fictions, to editions that are in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts Library.

She picked up a random book from the Restricted Section simply called, _Vampires: The Un-Dead. _She found this title slightly amusing, but she still sat down on the sofa and began to read.

Her reading was interrupted by the slamming of a door.

"Aly?" said a male voice. Aleera smiled.

"I'm here. Draco." She called. She thought of some more candles about the room and her thoughts became reality when she could see Draco clearly by the door.

He saw her laying down on a couch and thought she looked so sexy. She had a book pen on her lap, but she was not reading it, she was looking at him.

She had taken off her robe and put it on a coat hanger by the couch. He followed her example and took his off and out it by hers. She made enough room for him to sit at the end of the sofa, by her feet. This was exactly what he did.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Aleera said, breaking the silence.

"About the sudden change." He answered her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why so interested in me now, Draco?" she asked him.

"I dunno," he told her. "I just never knew you would go to such drastic measures to change."

She stayed silent, but found some truth in his words. She _had_ changed a lot when she became a vampire. She was mad when she found out that she would be 16 forever. That was why she made the sudden change. Mad that she didn't have a choice in the matter. When she thought about it, her situation sounded similar to a fiction vampire. She remembered him saying, "I'm going to give you the choice I never had," every time he turned someone into a vampire.

"I never knew either until this past summer." She answered him.

"What happened that was so drastic?" he asked curiously wanting to know.

"You'll never believe me." She mumbled.

"Try me." He said. He took her hands in his and made her face him. She looked so pale to him. And her eyes seemed to dark, the same as her hair. Her aura was also changed. She seemed as if she was hiding something and he was determined to find out what.

She looked into his silver-blue eyes and found that they were so intense. His blonde hair was no longer sleeked back, but fell loose around his face accentuating his features.

She sighed and told him everything. How she found out she was vampire, how she needed blood to survive. He stayed silent throughout the entire time. He believed every word she said. That was why so different! The pale skin, her eyes, aura, everything!

When she finished, she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, but at the same time wondered what the consequences would be now since she told him.

"Would you like a companion?" he asked her. She looked up at him and surveyed his eyes.

"Are you crazy? I can't just turn you! Are you mad?" she screamed at him, getting up from the couch.

"No! I'm not mad! I don't know why I suddenly want to be with you, but I do! I feel as if I've known you forever. Besides, vampires live forever. Why not share eternity?" he asked her standing up in front of her. He lifted her chin with his hand and looked straight into her eyes.

"I have the ability, but it is up to my sire whether I need a companion or not. The only real reason that vampires turn humans is during century changes. When they need someone to help them understand the times." She told him.

"Why not ask your sire?" he told her as if it were obvious.

She looked up at him and mumbled, "Let's find out." She lifted her sleeve and poked at the snake on her arm. The snake uncoiled itself from her arm and she put it on the floor. Where the snake was stood Verona, Aleera's sire.

Draco made a small bow out of respect and she nodded her head surprised at a mortal having manners to a vampire.

"No need to tell me." She said seeing Aleera about to talk. "I heard everything. I thought you were going to tell your friends first." She asked Aleera.

"I was," Aly answered. "But Draco offered me companionship. A thing that I know my friends will not." She told Verona.

"Very well." Sighed Verona. "If you wish to turn him, you may do so. Remember how I taught you." Verona said backing to sit on the sofa.

"Do you trust me, Draco?" she asked him.

"Yes." He answered her.

Aleera walked toward him as she would her prey, she put one hand behind his neck and another around his waist. She tilted his head so his neck was exposed and heard him gulp.

"Don't worry; this will only hurt for a little, I promise." She told him before opening her mouth and biting him. She drank his sweet blood until he was almost dead. She cut her wrist with her fingernail and put the bleeding wrist over his mouth.

"Drink." She ordered him. The drops went slowly from Aleera's wrist into Draco's mouth as he grabbed her arm and put his mouth over her cut. He drank and Aleera felt the sting from the blood leaving her body.

"Stop." She told him. When he didn't, she screamed at him once more before forcefully pulling him away.

His body started to ache all over. It was as if someone was putting him under the Cruciatus Curse. He rolled around the floor in agony oblivious to Aleera's screams.

"What's happening to him!" she demanded of Verona.

"His body is dieing. We all went through that." She told her. Aleera watched her new lover sit up and say, "More."

Verona smiled and said, "Of course you want more. Let me take care of the hunger." She waved her arm and they were in a Muggle club filled with new prey.

Draco looked around with his vampire eyes and saw a pretty girl of about 17 and went over to her. It wasn't long before he gained her trust and led her to the back of the club. He kissed her, then reached for her neck and bit her deeply. She screamed, but they were not heard due to the blasting music inside.

"Ah, ah, ah." Said Verona. "You must stop before the heart stops. If you do not, death will take you too. You must never drink dead blood for it will kill you."

He looked at her, and then at Aleera, who was behind Verona. She looked at her and Aleera said, "Lidérc" meaning that she chose a vampiric name for Draco.

He smirked and pulled her to him and kissed her with all his passion.

"Ahem." Said Verona. They pulled away embarrassed. Verona waved her arm and once again they were in the ROR.

"Now, I expect you to teach him what to do. Especially for food and sleep. More importantly is the potion. Teach him to make it." Verona told Aleera changing back into a snake. Aleera smiled and picked her up and let Verona coil herself on Aleera's arm.

"For food is simple: transfigure soup or anything liquid on a bowl like porridge into blood as well as your drink. Put a disguising spell over it so it can still look like normal food. For sleep: transfigure your bed into a coffin and disguise it into a bed." Aleera told him as they walked out of the room.

"What about the potion?" he asked her.

"I will teach you to make it. But for now, come with me to my room, I will give you some to last for a couple d days. The potion takes a full 2 days to make. It only lasts for a couple of hours. It makes you able to walk in sunlight." She explained to him.

He nodded in understanding. When they reached the corner before Gryffindor Tower, Aleera put him under a Disillusionment Charm and told him to follow her closely. She gave the password and walked into the room giving enough space for Lidérc to get in.

She went straight to the dormitories and was glad to see no one there. She took off the charm and went to her trunk. She had about 6 vials left. She gave 3 to him and told him that whenever he felt a burning sensation under the sun, to drink it. That was after he drank the one from the morning, of course.

"Thank you." He told her. She just smiled.

"Why don't we just go back to the ROR? Verona wouldn't mind." He said. With a nod from the snake, Aleera put Verona in her box and ran out of the room and to the ROR with Lidérc.

When they got inside, they saw a beautiful king size bed with candles all around for light.

She looked at him and he smirked. He kissed her with passion, which she returned. They made love to one another for the rest of the night and fell asleep in each others arms. They woke up the nest morning feeling wonderful.

"Hello, my beautiful vampiress." Lidérc whispered into Aleera's ear.

"Hello, my gorgeous vampire." Aleera whispered back and kissed him. She sat up and saw that they were still in the ROR and she thought about what time it was, she quickly realized that breakfast was almost over! If they didn't move now, they would be late for Potions!

She told him this and they quickly redressed and went to their dormitories to change. They reached Potions just in time. When they walked in together, they didn't realize they were holding hands.

**A/N: ok, I know, bad ending. I tried my best to write a good sex scene, but as my and my boyfriend broke up about an hour ago, I was a little reluctant. Please tell me if there is an anything wrong with it, or any vampire thing that I got wrong.**

**Thank you:**

**ELL514: glad that you like my story and I hope that you like the name that I gave Draco. I looked in lol. Keep R/R!**

**XILOVETHEFERRETX: don't worry, I love Lestat, too! He's so hot! But which one are you talking about? Tom Cruise or Stuart Townsend? Whichever can bite me any day! looks to see id anyone heard R/R!**

**Butterfly: I have a story called Anastasia: HP Style and in the movie, her nick name is Anya, so I put Hermione as Maya 'cause it doesn't sound anything like her name. glad you like this story! R/R!**

**IrethMalfoy: sorry Draco was OOC, but at least you understand in this chapter why, right? Let me know if you think it's good. R/R!**

**Please keep R/R! **


	4. Reactions

**A/N: please tell me if I need any corrections of any sort. Also if I'm getting any vampire things wrong, please tell me in a review.**

_**Summary: Hermione becomes that which all of the wizarding world has dreaded. They have not had to deal with her kind in over 300 years. On holiday with her family in France, she becomes a vampire. When back in Hogwarts, her friends notice her immediate change. But will they hate her for what she became? Or will they just accept what she is?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter or anything even remotely related to it. I only own the plot. **

**IMPORTANT A/N: this is probably the last chapter I will give you guys for at least the weekend. I'm going to my best friend's house in Tampa and I won't be back until Tuesday.**

_Recap:_

_They fell asleep in each others arms and woke up the next morning feeling go wonderful._

"_Hello, my beautiful vampiress." Lidérc whispered into Aleera's ear._

"_Hello, my gorgeous vampire." Aleera whispered back and kissed him. She sat up and saw that they were still in the ROR and she thought about what time it was, she quickly realized that breakfast was almost over! If they didn't move now, they would be late for Potions!_

_She told him this and they quickly redressed and went to their dormitories to change. They reached Potions just in time. When they walked in together, they didn't realize they were holding hands._

_End Recap:_

Chapter 4: Reactions

The entire class turned to look at them. Lidérc tried to hide Aleera behind him, but it was too late, they had already seen the vampires.

"Well, well, well, finally decided to show up for class, Miss Granger?" Snape said to her. "10 points from Gryffindor. Take your seats." He told them.

Lidérc made no move to his seat. Aleera instead came from behind him and he held her hand.

"I thought I told you to sit down, Miss Granger." Said Snape in a menacing tone.

"Yes, you did tell her," said Lidérc for Aleera. "But I came in late, as well. Why should you only blame her?" he asked Snape coldly.

"She has a detention now because of you, so I suggest that you both take your seats before Gryffindor House loses all of their points." Said Snape with a look that could kill.

"This is not right." Spoke Aleera for the first time since entering the classroom. "Only the Headmaster has enough authority to take away all House points, either him, or the Head of House of Gryffindor, which isn't you." She said with the same glare.

The entire class held their breaths as Snape calmly wrote on a piece of parchment, folded it with a spell and told them to go to the Headmaster's office. Lidérc took the parchment and he and Aleera turned around and left the room.

"Chocolate Frogs." Said Aleera to the stone gargoyle. It hopped out of the way and they went into the spiraling staircase that lead to the Headmaster's office.

Lidérc knocked on the door and a soft "Enter" came from the inside. He pushed the door open and glanced around the room. Aleera had never been here before, but Harry and Ron have, and they told her what it looked like.

They gazed in awe at his various possessions and trinkets. Aleera was looking at the bookcases on either side of his desk and Lidérc was looking at the many portraits of former Headmasters and Headmistresses.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." He said in a soft voice. "What brings you here?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes looking at their held hands.

"Professor Snape sent us here." Lidérc told him and gave him the parchment. Dumbledore indicated to the two chairs in front of his desk. They sat still holding hands.

Dumbledore leaned on his chair and opened the parchment with his wand and started to read it. His eyes were still twinkling throughout the entire time.

"Professor Snape said that you refused to listen to him." He told them simply.

"What he did," said Lidérc. "Was take away House points from Hermione and none from me when we walked in late at the same time."

"And why were you late?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I didn't set my alarm last night." Said Aleera.

"I turned mine off and I just turned the other way and kept on sleeping." Said Lidérc.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding and didn't say anything about their lateness together, but they knew that he knew. It was just plain creepy to them.

"Very well. Miss Granger, you have no detention, but I have to take away 5 points from you and Mr. Malfoy for being tardy. The bell is about to ring, so I suggest you make your way to your next classes." He told them and dismissed them.

"Thank Merlin he let us off easy." Said Aleera once they were outside. They had passes in case they met Filch or a teacher along the way. They were both going to Transfiguration next.

"Well, you _are_ with me, after all." He said raising his eyebrows suggestively. Aleera pushed him around the corner and into a broom closet and shut the door with a locking charm. She kissed him hungrily and he returned her kiss with the same hunger until they had to let go for air and to go to class.

They unlocked the door and walked out of the closet not caring who saw them. To their luck, it was no one they knew personally.

They went to transfiguration holding hands and sat next to each other. The late bell rung and the rest of the class took their seats, all looking at the two vampires sitting in the corner of the room.

"Today we will be learning to transform an object into an animal." Said the Professor. Whether she cared about Draco and Hermione sitting together, it didn't show.

She said the spell and told them to work on it. Lidérc and Aleera were the first ones to do the spell correctly. And they did it on their first try. She awarded them 10 points each.

The class ended rather quickly and they went to lunch. Lidérc gave Aleera a kiss goodbye before he went to sit in his House table. His best friend, Blaise Zabini, really didn't care about him and Hermione. He was the one that suggested it when he saw Hermione's "new look."

Aleera went to sit with Harry and Ron, as usual. She held up her hand to stop them from talking as soon as she saw them about to do so.

"I'll tell you in the common room later." She told them. She glanced at the Slytherin table and saw Lidérc eating from his "soup" and drinking from his goblet, just as she said. She smiled and did the same to hers and began eating.

Later that evening in the common room, Harry and Ron waited for everyone to be in bed by the time that Aleera came through the portrait hole.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked her once she sat down on an armchair opposite him and Harry.

"With Lidérc." She answered automatically.

"Who?" this time it was Harry who spoke.

"Oh, sorry. You know him as Draco Malfoy." She answered, getting out a book and reading.

"Malfoy!" that was Ron. "What were you doing with Malfoy!" he yelled.

"Calm, down, Ronald." She said. "Let me start from the beginning." She told them everything. Up to the point where she turned Draco. She explained about her wanderings late at night and only eating "soup" for dinner.

Harry and Ron there with shock written all over their faces. They sat in silence until Harry broke it.

"So, you're a vampire, now?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes. And so is Draco." She told him.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but it's just a lot to take in, you know?" he told her. He didn't care that she was a vampire; she was still his best friend.

"I know, Harry. And I thank you for taking it so well. I thought you and Ron were going to scream at me." She said laughing. But she spoke too soon.

"HOW COULD YOU LET YOURSELF GET BITTEN! AND YOU BEING THE SMART ONE!" he screamed in furry.

"I'm not as reckless as you think, Ronald. But yell at me once more and I will not be responsible for my actions." She told him in a deathly whisper.

"AND TURNING MALFOY, AS WELL! HOW COULD THAT PRICK OF A FERRET EVEN LOVE YOU!" he yelled at her.

It happened so quickly that Harry didn't know how she did it. Hermione had Ron by his throat and was squeezing her hand tighter around it. Her eyes were as black as ebony and you couldn't see her pupils. Her fingernails had grown and she was hissing at him with her fangs showing.

Ron was whimpering as best as he could without losing his breath. This was happening rather quickly. She let go of him and he dropped to the ground and stayed there panting and trying to breathe.

"You can talk shit about me all you want." She said in the same deadly whisper as before. Only now it was scarier because of the way she looked. "But never, never talk about my lover like that again. Another vampire would've killed you on the spot and not cared if anyone found out or how grief-stricken your family would be. Be glad that I'm not that kind of vampire. I may hate you, but that does not mean that your family has to suffer because of you." She turned on her heel and walked straight out of the common room.

Harry helped Ron stand up, but he yanked his arm away from the green-eyed boy.

"Don't touch me." Ron said to him. "You sided with her. A vampire. Don't come near me. As of today, you and I are no longer friends, Harry Potter." He said. He spat out Harry's name as if he were saying Malfoy's.

"Fine." Harry said as he stood up. "But unlike you, I have some dignity. And I care about other people and their feelings." With that, Harry turned around and went up to the dormitory, closed that curtains around his bed and cast a spell on Ron's bed to start to bite him in the middle of the night.

Aleera had no tears in her eyes. Only a sad face when she reached the Slytherin common room.

"Password?" asked the picture of Salazar's snake.

"I don't know it." She told him.

"Then I cannot let you in." the snake told her.

"Then, can you get someone for me?" she asked the snake.

"Yes. Whom do you wish to speak to?" asked the snake.

"Draco Malfoy." She told him. She saw the snake slither out of the portrait and about 5 minutes later the door opened to reveal Lidérc.

"What happened, Aly?" he asked her.

"Can we go somewhere private?" she asked him. He nodded and he told the snake to not say a word to his Housemates about who called him. The snake bowed its head and Aleera and Lidérc bowed back to show respect.

They reached the ROR in almost no time at all.

"OK." He said as he sat down with her on a sofa. "What happened?" he asked her. She told him everything that she said to Harry and Ron, even about turning him. He didn't care if Potter knew. He was a good friend. But Weasley might blab. They needed to do something about him.

"I already know what I'm going to do." Aleera told him.

"What? Bite him?" he said sarcastically.

"No. There's a spell that could make him forget about us being vampires. Not the Memory Charm." She added, seeing the look on his face. "It only takes away certain memories. I could take away the knowledge of him knowing about you and me as vampires. I'll put in some other excuse as to why he is no longer speaking with me or Harry." She told him.

"Aleera, you're brilliant!" he told her, giving her a kiss.

"I know." She said laughing. She suddenly felt dizzy and started to fall into Lidérc's arms. He knew that she needed to feed. He needed to as well before he felt that way too. He carried her bridal style to a window and looked down. She told him that vampires could land on their feet even if they were 100 feet in the air. They were in the 7th floor, so that was a pretty long way up.

He had never tried it before, but he was about to. He held his breath, climbed on the windowsill and jumped. He landed expertly on his feet and looked up. He saw the window disappear.

Aleera stirred in his arms and he told her that they were going to the Forest to feed. They went into the Forest and feed on some animals for the night. They could live off of animal blood, but they had to feed on humans at least once a week.

When they finished, they went back to the castle hand-in-hand and decided to sleep in the ROR. They didn't do anything, but kiss each other goodnight before transfiguring their clothes and conjuring an alarm clock to wake up the next day.

**A/N: another bad ending, I know. But I'm having a little writer's block. Again, I'm sorry for this. My boyfriend and I broke up almost two days ago and I'm still a little sad about that. If anyone has any suggestions for future chapters, please tell me in a review. And please forgive any errors or mistakes.**

**Thank you:**

**ELL514: glad you like DMHG action! Please tell me if this chapter was to your liking!**

**Infinity-92: Snape noticed Hermione for what she is. After all, he does know a lot about the Dark Arts. He decided to be a little lenient in the last chapter, but not anymore!**

**IrethMalfoy: glad you like my story! Tell me if the details are good in this chapter!**

**Please keep R/R!**


	5. Defense Against The Dark Arts

**A/N: I'm so happy that everyone likes my story! 23 reviews for 4 chapters! I'm happy! Here's the next chapter for you. Hope you like!**

_**Summary: Hermione becomes that which all of the wizarding world has dreaded. They have not had to deal with her kind in over 300 years. On holiday with her family in France, she becomes a vampire. When back in Hogwarts, her friends notice her immediate change. But will they hate her for what she became? Or will they just accept what she is?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter or anything even remotely related to it. I only own the plot. **

_Recap:_

_Aleera stirred in his arms and he told her that they were going to the Forest to feed. They went into the Forest and feed on some animals for the night. They could live off of animal blood, but they had to feed on humans at least once a week._

_When they finished, they went back to the castle hand-in-hand and decided to sleep in the ROR. They didn't do anything, but kiss each other goodnight before transfiguring their clothes and conjuring an __alarm clock__ to wake up the next day._

_End recap:_

Chapter 5: Defense Against The Dark Arts

The next morning, they woke up with the sunlight hitting the sheets. Aleera woke up first and hissed at the window where the sunlight was pouring out. She thought and a second later, the window was no longer there.

She looked at her lover's sleeping figure and smiled. She got up carefully, but stopped when she heard a voice.

"Where are you going?" she sighed with relief. It was Lidérc who was speaking.

"Just to freshen up before heading to breakfast." Aleera answered as she went into the bathroom to do exactly that.

Lidérc stretched and got up from the bed and went to change his clothes. He went into the bathroom and saw that Aleera was taking a shower, so he decided to get in with her. He took off his clothes and stepped in behind her.

She giggled when he kissed her neck and gasped when he bit into her. He pulled back and turned her to face him. She smiled, showing him her fangs and tilted his neck to one side to bite him. He gasped at the sudden pain, but relaxed when she began to drink from him. She pulled back and they washed the blood from each other's necks.

They stepped out of the shower and rushed to put on their clothes and they almost ran to breakfast. But being vampires has its advantages. They got from the ROR on the 7th floor to the great Hall on the first in less than 5 minutes.

They ate at their separate tables. Ron was still, of course, speaking to neither Harry nor Aleera, so he sat with Dean and Seamus at the other end of the table.

Harry and Aleera sat together with Ron's sister, Ginny in the middle of the table.

"Morning, Aly." Harry said.

"Hello, Harry." Said Aleera smiling when he said her vampiric nick-name.

"Aly?" asked Ginny. "Since when are you 'Aly'?"

"Aleera is my middle name. I like it better than 'Hermione' anyway." She told her.

"So, do you mind if I call you Aly or Aleera?" the 5th year asked.

"Not at all." Aleera smiled.

Aleera did her usual things to her food and glanced at the Slytherin table to see Lidérc talking with his best friend, Blaise.

Aleera smiled to herself and looked to Harry, who was talking to her.

They saw everyone leaving to their first class of the day, so her and Harry got up and went to Defense Against the Dark Arts together.

**(A/N: I don't know if I said who was the new DADA teacher, but if I didn't, the teacher is Lupin. Sorry for the inconvenience.)**

"Take your seats, please." Said Professor Lupin as the Gryffindors and Slytherins filed into the classroom.

"Now," he continued when everyone was seated. Aleera and Lidérc were sitting next to each other and Harry was sitting with them. "Today we will be learning about two very important things: nocturnal creatures and the Unforgivables." The class looked from one to the other in question. They only had a double period, for him to teach both, would require much more time.

The Professor noticed the questioning faces of the students and told them that the headmaster had ordered for everyone to stay until lunch in their first period. They were doing a search of the school. On what, he didn't say.

"I was going to leave the Unforgivables until next class, but seeing as they have doubled the time, we will do them today." He said with a smile. "First, we are going to look at the nocturnal creatures." He told them while walking around the classroom

"The most dangerous and most popular being werewolves and vampires." Upon hearing the word 'vampires', Aleera and Lidérc looked to each other and Harry looked to Aleera. Ron looked to the three, but he had barely any reaction.

"Werewolves you learned about with Professor Snape in your third year." He looked uncomfortable as everyone watched him. They all knew he was a werewolf, but that didn't bother them much anymore.

"So, we won't talk about them much, but just to refresh your memories, I will ask you some questions." He told them.

"When can you identify a werewolf the easiest?" he asked the class. Harry, Aleera, and Lidérc all raised their hands. Lupin pointed at Harry.

"During the full moon, because that is when they become werewolves. Otherwise, they are human." He answered.

"Good, take 5 points." Lupin told him. He kept on questioning them for about another 20 minutes; until he was satisfied they knew enough on werewolves.

"Now we will learn about vampires." He told the class. Hearing the term 'vampires' again, made Aleera and Lidérc very uncomfortable.

"We will learn how to identify and kill them." He told the class. The two vampires looked at each other and Harry could see visible signs of fear on their pale faces.

"Can anyone tell me what the common physical attributes of a vampire are?" he asked the class. Ron's hand shot up and he smirked at Aleera and Lidérc. A few other hands were up, as well.

Lupin pointed at Ron. He smirked to the two lovers again before answering the professor.

"Some common things are their pale faces, long fingernails, and enhanced eyes." Ron told him. He smirked when Lupin awarded him 5 points.

"Another way you can tell when someone is a vampire is that they cannot walk in sunlight. Only if they take a specific potion. A recent discovery by a part-vampire. This potion only lasts for about 5 to 6 hours and if a vampire does not take it, they could die from being out in the sunlight." He told the class.

"Can anyone here tell me exactly what a vampire looks like in their natural state and when they go into their natural state?" he asked the class. Aleera looked around and saw that no one knew the answer. She raised her hand.

"What are you doing!" Lidérc asked her in a frantic whisper.

"I might as well get my house some points." Was her reason. Lupin pointed to her and she took a deep breath and let it out before answering.

"A vampire's eyes will turn fully black, not showing their pupils and their fingernails will grow as well as their fangs. This will appear when they are about to feed or when they or a loved one is attacked. A loved one being anywhere from the lover, to a blood childe, or even family members still alive, also their own sires, in some cases." She told him.

Lupin was shocked, to say the least. What books told you were how they looked and that the only time that they would look like this was when they would attack their prey. Only a real vampire knew how they looked when they've attacked a loved one. Or someone who has seen a real vampire. Lupin didn't press the matter, but did notice something odd about Hermione and Malfoy.

They continued their discussion on vampires, and as they did, Lupin kept on noticing some more odd things about Hermione and Draco.

He never said anything, but if he didn't know any better, he'd say that they were vampires.

When Lupin told the class that they were moving to the Unforgivables, he could've sworn that he saw Draco and Hermione sigh in relief. In reality, that was exactly what they did. Harry was also glad that the conversation was over. He couldn't stand to see Hermione in such a state of paranoia.

"Now, I know that you were taught what the Unforgivables look like in your 4th year," Lupin said to the class. "And that the professor put one of them on you. Well, today, we are going to learn how to throw one off." He told them smiling. They still had about 3 hours left which was more than enough time.

Aleera raised her hand. Lupin pointed at her. "Didn't we learn how to throw off the Imperius Curse 2 years ago? Why do we need to again?" she asked him.

Lupin chuckled. "No, the curse were trying today is the Cruciatus Curse." He told the class. The students sat in their seats frozen. Lupin put a couple of strong silencing charms around the room and faced the class again.

"Now, I will put a spell on each of you before I put the curse. This spell will enable you to feel only ¼ of the real curse." He told them.

"That's still a lot of pain." Lidérc whispered to Aleera and Harry as they were getting up and going to the middle of the class where the professor told them to go.

Lupin put the desks on either side of the room with a flick of his wand. An empty area was in the middle now.

"When I call your name, I want you to come and stand still with your wand in your hand. What you need to fight this curse is very simple: anger. Think of the thing that makes you the angriest in the world." he told them.

Neville went first and he almost threw it off. When Lupin asked Neville what he thought of, he told him he thought of whoever did what they did to his parents.

Pansy went next and everybody laughed at her angry thought. It was that she lost Draco to a mudblood. Lupin took away 15 points for use of foul language.

Lavender said that she thought of her ex-boyfriend and Parvati thought of her sister and her boyfriend together.

Blaise went next and almost threw it off completely. He was thinking about how his parents wanted him to be something he doesn't want to. Lidérc knew what he was talking about. Lupin put the curse on Blaise about 5 or 6 more times before he threw it off completely.

Harry went now. Lupin muttered "_Crucio!"_ and Harry immediately thought of Voldemort. About how he was the reason Harry was an orphan, why Neville had to live with his grandmother, and why people like Hermione and Draco were prejudiced along with his teacher.

"_Expelliarmus!" _he shouted at Lupin. Lupin's wand only dropped to the floor.

The class stared at him in shock. He threw off ¼ of the curse in his first try.

"Do you want me to put more effect into it, Harry?" Lupin asked.

"Yes." Answered Harry. Lupin put the spell for Harry to feel 1/3 of the curse.

He put the curse on him again and Harry felt the difference. It took him two tries to throw it off. Lupin put it on ½ the curse at Harry's order and Harry threw it off by the 4th time. Lupin put no spell on Harry, but instead gave him a strengthening potion. Harry nodded at Lupin once he finished with his potion and Lupin put the curse on him again.

Harry felt the exact pain he felt two years ago when Voldemort put it on him. He thought of how Voldemort said "Bow to death, Harry." And it made his blood boil. How he killed Harry's parents and how he was the bait to kill Sirius.

"_IMPEDIMENTA!" _Harry shouted. Lupin was stunned solid. His classmates were chocked at Harry's power. They all knew he was thinking about Voldemort, but they didn't know the hatred Harry felt for him was that strong.

The class was silent as Lidérc went to the professor. "_Enervate." _He pointed his wand at the werewolf.

Lupin groaned and looked at Harry. He smiled and laughed as he got up.

"That was brilliant, Harry!" he exclaimed. "50 points to Gryffindor for being able to throw it off completely."

The bell rung and the class jumped. They collected their things and went to the Great Hall for lunch. By that time, news of Harry being able to throw off the curse had reached everyone.

Harry sat with Aleera and she gave him a small smile before eating her "soup."

"Well, at least the attention is back on me instead of you." Harry told her. Lidérc had decided to sit with them, seeing as Pansy told everyone he was with Hermione now. Blaise came and joined them soon afterwards.

Lidérc had told only Blaise of what he and Hermione really were. He was just as accepting as Harry.

"Let's go to the ROR." Suggested Aleera. They all nodded their heads and went to the secret room on the 7th floor.

Inside the room, was a headache potion for Harry, a comfy couch for the two vampire lovers and a nice armchair each for Blaise and Harry.

"Harry, are you feeling better?" Aleera asked him.

"A little." He said after drinking the headache potion.

"You've got some guts, Potter." Said Blaise.

"Call me Harry." He said, sitting down.

"OK, Harry. I'm Blaise." He said and they shook hands. An unspoken friendship was now with the four of them.

**A/N: I know, shite of an ending, but please bear with me. Sort of a writer's block. If you have any suggestions for future chapters, please tell me in a review.**

**Thank you:**

**Mystery of the Night: glad you like it! Keep R/R and I'll keep updating!**

**XILOVETHEFERRETX: glad you like it. Sorry, but Ron is needed in a future chapter. I have plans for him :smiles evilly: he will die in the end, tho. But I'm not saying who killed him!**

**Infinity-92: R/R, savvy!**

**Yomiko Clone: glad you like my story, please tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**Butterflly: thanks for your condolences, but I'm kind of over him. Not completely, but I'll get there eventually. Keep R/R, savvy!**

**Ell514: Verona does her own thing when Hermione isn't around. She goes and explores the castle, things like that. But she sleeps during the day. Thank you for the kiss. I give you a box of virtual chocolate!**

**A/N: for those wondering what Draco looks like now as a vampire: he has his hair a tad nit longer than before and it hangs loose around his face. He has crystal blue eyes and long fingernails. Thank you Butterfly Beauty for the tip on Draco!**

**Keep R/R, savvies!**


	6. Worries for Nothing

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update for awhile. A lot of stuff has been going on lately with me and I haven't had the time. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and if there are any mistakes; vampire or otherwise.**

_**Summary: Hermione becomes that which all of the wizarding world has dreaded. They have not had to deal with her kind in over 300 years. On holiday with her family in France, she becomes a vampire. When back in Hogwarts, her friends notice her immediate change. But will they hate her for what she became? Or will they just accept what she is?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter or anything even remotely related to it. I only own the plot. **

_**Recap:**_

_Lidérc had told only Blaise of what he and Hermione really were. He was just as accepting as Harry._

"_Let's go to the ROR." Suggested Aleera. They all nodded their heads and went to the secret room on the 7th floor._

_Inside the room, was a headache potion for Harry, a comfy couch for the two vampire lovers and a nice armchair each for Blaise and Harry._

"_Harry, are you feeling better?" Aleera asked him._

"_A little." He said after drinking the headache potion._

"_You've got some guts, Potter." Said Blaise._

"_Call me Harry." He said, sitting down._

"_OK, Harry. I'm Blaise." He said and they shook hands. An unspoken friendship was now with the four of them._

_End Recap:_

The unspoken friendship did serve its benefits for the only two humans in the group. Harry was being attacked, literally, by a group of Slytherins, when Blaise happened to be in the same corridor that day.

"Hey!" shouted Blaise. He ran to where Harry was on the floor. He had been hit with _Petrificus Totalus_ about 5 times, then been _Ennervate_d afterwards.

"Why are you defending him, Blaise?" asked Nott, one from his year.

"Because it's Potter. If you don't stop, then I'll tell HIM that you killed Potter instead of HIM." Blaise said in an angry tone. The other 2 Slytherins with Nott quickly looked at one another, then turned and went down the corridor and to another one.

When the Slytherins were out of sight, Blaise helped Harry up.

"Thanks, Blaise." Said Harry.

"No problem. I just said that for them to leave. I don't want to serve HIM ever." Added Blaise once he saw Harry's worried face. Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"Let's go find the two _lovers._" Harry said laughing and emphasizing the word "lovers".

Blaise laughed with him and they went to find their two vampire friends.

Lidérc and Aleera had been in a very comfortable position when their mortal friends found them. They were in the ROR and they were on a bed. You can guess the position Harry and Blaise found them in.

"Ah! The images!" said Blaise. That made the two vampires spring apart from each other.

"The horror!" added Harry. "You don't know what the image of a bloke seeing his best friend doing that! I'm going to be scarred for life now!" he said as he put his hands to his eyes dramatically.

"Like if you haven't had a scarred enough life already, Harry." Said Aleera as she put on her clothes from behind the closed bed curtains.

"True." Mused Harry. He and Blaise waited for Lidérc ad Aleera to put on their clothes patiently. They sat on a couch when the two lovers in question sat opposite them. The bed disappeared and a love seat appeared in its place.

Lidérc sat down with Aleera on his lap. Harry just thought this was too crazy and weird. Never would he have seen this coming.

"Why did you interrupt us?" Lidérc said to his two mortal friends.

"We just wanted to tell you what I had heard straight from Dumbledore's mouth." Said Harry.

"What did he tell you that we needed to be informed about?" Aleera asked him.

"Well, it seems that, I don't know how to tell you this but—" said Harry.

"Just tell them already!" Blaise was getting impatient.

"Well, er…the reason why we were in DADA longer that day was because Dumbledore was doing a vampire search on the school." Harry said very quickly.

The silence was deafening. Aleera was the first one to say something.

"Did he find anything?" she asked in less than a whisper.

"No. Thankfully, Verona wasn't in the castle at the time." Said Harry. Aleera and Lidérc gave him looks. "I checked on her after Dumbledore told me." He explained. Aleera nodded her heard, as did Lidérc.

"Verona does have her own life. She just knows when I need her. It's a sense that she told me about. One that only sires have." She added when she saw the look Lidérc was giving her.

"Do you feel that with me?" he asked her.

"Yes. Sometimes. At night especially; when you sleep." She told him.

He looked at his lap. He had been having some disturbing dreams lately. Ones about his father. About how he would disown Draco for falling for a vampiress, then turning into a vampire himself. He shook his head and looked at his sire's worried face.

"Are you alright?" Aleera asked him.

"Yes. It's nothing." He assured her. Blaise and Harry looked at each other and Harry cleared his throat. The two vampires looked up to see their friends' worried faces.

"Well, onto more pleasant things." Said Blaise clapping his hands together.

"Like what?" asked Lidérc.

"Like what we are going to do for DADA tomorrow." Said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Aleera.

"Lupin told us to do an essay on how to identify and kill vampires." Said Harry. The two vampires looked uncomfortable again. Aleera was to the point of hyperventilation.

Lidérc tried to calm her down, but instead she blew up at him and Harry.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THERE'S NOTHING TO BE AFRAID OF?" she screamed at them.

"Because there isn't!" said Harry. "Some people are so dense that they won't know! Don't you remember 3rd year?"

This seemed to calm her down. It was true, though. When Snape had set the essay about werewolves in 3rd year, nobody but her had noticed what Lupin really is.

She sighed and sat down next to Lidérc again. Lidérc held her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry." He told her. "No one will find out. And if they do, we'll bite them." He said with a smile.

"Don't even joke about that." She said to him, but smiled nonetheless. They got up and went to DADA together.

They sat in one table together with the two vampires in the middle. Harry was to Aleera's left and Blaise was to Lidérc's right. They were sort of protecting them.

Some of the people that walked in thought it was strange to see two Griffindors and two Slytherins sitting together. Whether it bothered them or not, no one mentioned anything.

"Please pass your essays to the front of the class." Said Lupin as the bell rang. There was a shuffle of parchment as the students got out the essays from their bags. Dean handed them to Lupin.

The professor looked the essays over and four had caught his attention. The four in question were sitting next to each other.

"Miss Granger?" he said. Aleera looked up. "Would you please come up here?" the class gave each other worried glances as she went up to his desk.

"Where did you get the information for your essay?" he asked her in a whisper.

"I researched it in the library, professor." She said as she gulped. Some of the information was from Verona, not only the library.

Lupin nodded, satisfied. He sent her back to her seat and told the class to get up that they were trying the curses today again.

"Let me have…" he said as he consulted the class list. "Mr. Weasley."

Ron went to the middle of the class and Lupin put the necessary spells on him and the room.

"Remember, Ron: anger." Said the professor as he put the torture curse on him.

Ron was with his wand in his hand, but he dropped it and kneeled on the floor as he clutched his head in his hands. He was muttering to himself. Lupin took off the curse and asked Ron what he was thinking of.

"Betrayal and revenge." Was his answer. The class looked shocked. Why was he feeling betrayed? Why did he want revenge? Only 4 other people in the class knew why.

"Let me see Mr. Malfoy now." Lidérc went to the middle of the room and nodded at Lupin.

He was holding his wand firmly in his hand and Lupin put the curse on him. Draco felt what his father had been doing to him almost all his life, but only a part of it. He threw it off with a small "_Stupefy!" _

Lupin asked him if he wanted to do the same as Harry. Draco nodded his head and positioned himself. It took him about two times before he threw it off. As Lupin only had the effect of ½ the curse, Draco threw it off on the first try. But it took him two times before he threw off the curse completely.

The class stared at him in shock. Harry had to do it many more times than that. Lupin stared at him, but gave his House 50 points, same as Harry.

"Miss Granger, if you please." Said Lupin. Aleera passed Lidérc and he gave her a smile before she positioned herself. Lupin put the curse on her and was stunned once again. She did the same as Draco.

He let the class go and gave them no homework. Everybody started to point and stare at Hermione and Draco. The rest of the day was spent uneventful compared to the DADA class earlier that afternoon.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the short chapter, but I'm having a little of a writer's block. If anyone can help me, I'd be forever grateful. **

**Thank you:**

**Lil-miss-greenday-911: not much description, but at least I updated. Please help me if you have any ideas!**

**Mystery of the night: hope you liked!**

**VampiressXxXWriter: I haven't read those books, but I'm sure they're good. Please tell me what you think I should do for a future chapter.**

**M: glad you liked!**

**StRaWbErrYfLaVoUrEdLiPs****: glad you liked! Keep R/R!**

**ELL514: it's ok for them to drink from each other because they are vampire mates. They can't drink of another vampire unless it's their sire or childe. Hermione is Draco's sire. Keep R/R! Please tell me of any other suggestions!**

**Eliora: Lupin doesn't notice they are vampires. And Draco fell for Hermione because of her vampire powers. I just wanted them together already:P**

**XILOVETHEFERRETX: like what I did to Ron in this chapter? Blaise has dark brown hair and light blue eyes. Keep R/R!**


	7. Can We Panic Now?

**A/N: I'm so sorry! The reason for my very late update is because of writer's block and a hurricane. I live in South Florida and hurricane Katrina just passed by here. The eye passed right on top of my house!**

**Please forgive me for the lateness. **

_**Summary: Hermione becomes that which all of the wizarding world has dreaded. They have not had to deal with her kind in over 300 years. On holiday with her family in France, she becomes a vampire. When back in Hogwarts, her friends notice her immediate change. But will they hate her for what she became? Or will they just accept what she is?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter or anything even remotely related to it. I only own the plot. **

_Recap:_

"_Miss Granger, if you please." Said Lupin. Aleera passed Lidérc and he gave her a smile before she positioned herself. Lupin put the curse on her and was stunned once again. She did the same as Draco._

_He let the class go and gave them no homework. Everybody started to point and stare at Hermione and Draco. The rest of the day was spent uneventful compared to the DADA class earlier that afternoon._

_End Recap:_

Chapter 7: Can we panic now?

It was kind of scary and weird to have everybody staring at you while you eat. This was how Aleera and Lidérc were feeling. They were sitting at their House tables in the Great Hall eating their "soup" and saw hat the entire Hall was looking at them.

A glare from Lidérc told them to stay out of the two vampires' business.

"Harry, why is everyone looking at me?" Aleera asked uncomfortably.

"Its not that." He told her, seeing her worried face. "Everyone just knows about what happened in DADA now."

Aleera sighed in relief. She nodded her head to Lidérc and Blaise and they both stood up and left to the ROR.

Pansy Parkinson saw this and decided to investigate. Draco was spending way too much time with traitors and she wanted to know why.

Aleera and Lidérc were sitting together as always and Blaise and Harry were playing Exploding Snap on the coffee table in front of them.

Pansy was just outside the door. She put a Disillusionment Charm on herself and went inside. The 4 looked up to the door opening, but saw no one.

They weren't stupid though. Once the door was closed, they locked it with several charms and silenced the room as well.

"Wonder what that was." Said Blaise.

"I don't know." Said Lidérc. "But I don't like it."

"Me neither." Said Aleera. "It could've been anyone."

"Let's forget about it for now and panic later." Said Harry. The others laughed at the comment. The two vampires played with Harry and Blaise.

Aleera got badly singed and Harry had to clear it up with water from his wand.

"Are you alright?" her lover asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just forgot that we can't tough fire." Said Aleera.

"We can't?"

"Not directly." She told him.

"Vampires can't tough fire directly?" Harry asked her.

"No. they can go to church and touch the water. We're not demonic, but don't touch fire. That's one thing that can kill. You put it in your essays, remember?" she told the mortals.

"So, no fire. Got it." Said Lidérc, putting away the cards.

Pansy almost jumped from her hiding spot. Vampires! This she had to tell her father.

The group got out about an hour later to go to bed and Pansy stayed to write her letter. She sent it on an express owl for it to reach her father as soon as possible. She walked out of the room happy and almost skipping to the common room.

The two vampires bid goodbye and so did the two friends. They all woke up the next morning to receive the worst news possible.

The students filed into the Great Hall for breakfast. Some hundred or so owls came flying in a little bit later and one flew to Dumbledore.

He opened the letter with caution and read its contents. His eyes grew darker and graver as her read the letter. Everyone was looking at him.

"Albus?" asked the Transfiguration professor to the headmaster. He ignored her and stood to address the students.

"Students! After you are done with breakfast, please report straight to your common rooms immediately. We are conducting another search of the school. Do not be alarmed. It is just a precaution." He sat down again and the students continued to eat.

"You don't think it's another vampire search, do you?" asked Aleera to Harry.

"No. But whatever that letter said, is probably the cause for one." Said an observant Harry.

Instead of going to their common rooms as told, the four friends went to the ROR once they thought it was safe.

"I hope they find whatever they're looking for." Said Aleera.

"As long as its not vampires, that is." Said Lidérc.

An owl flew into the open window and landed on Lidérc's lap.

"Who's it from?" asked Aleera. Lidérc opened the letter and the owl flew back out the window. It was from his father.

_Draco,_

_I heard some rather disturbing news from your fiancée. You are seeing another woman. Your mother and I are not pleased, Draco. Malfoys respects their women the same as they respect their magic. If I hear of your unfaithfulness again, especially with a mudblood, then you shall suffer the consequences._

It wasn't signed, but Lidérc was disgusted nonetheless. He threw the letter at Aleera and she read it out loud.

"Who are you engaged to?" she asked in a whisper.

"Pansy Parkinson." He said. "My father arranged the marriage with her father when we were kids so our lines would be forever bonded." He explained.

"When were you going to tell me this?" she asked him.

"I thought that if my father found out about me being a vampire, he'd be so disgraced that he would disown me and I wouldn't have to marry her." Lidérc said with his head down.

"You don't." she reassured her lover.

"How?" he asked desperately.

"When you became a vampire, I named you my lover. By doing that, I broke all bonds or promises that you held before that."

"Meaning what exactly?" he asked. "I want to make sure there aren't any loopholes."

"There isn't any. When I bit you and made you my lover, your engagement to pansy broke in that second. Vampires cannot marry or be with mortals unless they wish to turn them immortal so they can be together." Aleera explained.

"So basically only if I wanted to bite her, can I be with her."

"Exactly. And you don't, so that isn't a problem." Aleera said smiling.

"Guys!" yelled Blaise. He was at the window.

"What's going on?" asked Harry. He reached the window first and saw that about 3 dozen Death Eaters were making their way towards Hogwarts.

"We need to go to Dumbledore." Said Aleera at once.

"No. Let's go. Wake up the rest of the DA and tell them to get ready to fight. No teachers." Harry warned.

The rest nodded their understanding and left. Aleera went for the Gryffindors and she told Ginny to contact Ravenclaw. She went in search of Hufflepuff herself.

Once all of the DA was together, they ran to the doors in front of the Great Hall and waited.

The Death Eaters did not expect for anyone to notice them, so obviously, they were surprised to find almost 50 students waiting for them inside the castle.

The members fought vigorously. Teachers were woken up because of the screaming and soon the entire castle was a battle ground.

Hogwarts had lost no students or teachers, but some were so bad, they needed to get to St. Mungos fast. Harry was among them. The battle had ended when Harry had put all his power behind his wand and did the Patronus Charm to make the Death Eaters run.

"Harry!" the scream was from Hermione as she ran to her friend's side.

"He needs the hospital wing." Said Blaise as he lifted Harry onto his back and carried him there.

A week had passed since the attack and Harry was still in the same condition. He was weak magically and physically. Madame Pomphery did all she could and some Healers came and tried all they could, but Harry was no better.

Verona saw him one night when Aleera had asked her as a favor to look at him and see if there was anything the vampiress could do.

"There is a way." Verona said finally. "But you won't like it."

"What is it? I'll try anything." Said Aleera.

"You have to bite him." Said the eldest vampire.

"Turn him? Is that the only way?" Aleera asked desperately.

"I'm afraid it is. He is weak magically and vampire power can sustain him long enough to live. As for physically, he wont need to use glasses for one thing." Said Verona to cheer her childe up.

"Who will do it?" asked Aleera, clutching to her lover.

"I'm the only one with enough power." Said Verona.

"Then do what you must." Said Aleera sadly. She saw Verona expose her fangs and wrap her arms around Harry's back and neck. Aleera looked away and Lidérc hugged her to calm her down.

Verona bit into The-Boy-Who-Lived and Harry screamed in agony. No one heard the scream because Blaise was smart enough to put a Silencing Spell because Verona was there.

Harry felt even weaker. Verona bit into her own wrist and let him drink. He was obedient in when she said to let go, he did so.

The-Boy-Who-Lived was now The-Boy-Who-Died. Harry's emerald green eyes looked around the room. His eyes fell on the two vampire lovers, who immediately rushed to his side.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" asked Aleera carefully.

"Better then ever." He answered. His voice was now huskier. His dark hair had grown only a bit and his nails as well. His skin was as pale as Hermione and Draco's and his muscles grew. He was now about an inch short of Draco and his fangs were shining in the moonlight.

In short, Harry made one very gorgeous vampire.

"My childe, Enkil." Said Verona, choosing a name for Harry.

"Thank you." Enkil said to Verona. He turned to Aleera and Lidérc and thought that he had never seen more beautiful creatures.

He took Aleera's hand and kissed it. He did the same to Lidérc.

"He needs his rest." Said Verona. Aleera changed the bed into a coffin and disguised it. She would be back an hour before the sun to give Enkil his potion.

**A/N: whew! I hope you don't kill me for doing that! Please tell me what you think of it! And if there are any mistakes, vampiric or otherwise, please let me know.**

**Thank you to all my great and faithful reviewers!**


	8. VAMPIRES AMONG US?

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever, but not only have I had a major writer's block, I was way busy with school, and other stuff. Please forgive me and review!**

_**Summary: Hermione becomes that which all of the wizarding world has dreaded. They have not had to deal with her kind in over 300 years. On holiday with her family in France, she becomes a vampire. When back in Hogwarts, her friends notice her immediate change. But will they hate her for what she became? Or will they just accept what she is?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter or anything even remotely related to it. I only own the plot. **

_Recap:_

_In short, Harry made one very gorgeous vampire._

"_My childe, Enkil." Said Verona, choosing a name for Harry._

"_Thank you." Enkil said to Verona. He turned to Aleera and Lidérc and thought that he had never seen more beautiful creatures._

_He took Aleera's hand and kissed it. He did the same to Lidérc._

"_He needs his rest." Said Verona. Aleera changed the bed into a coffin and disguised it. She would be back an hour before the sun to give Enkil his potion._

_End Recap:_

Chapter 8: VAMPIRES AMONG US?

Enkil awoke to the sight of his new mother. He smiled and sat up while Verona was preparing the potion.

"Now, I've made a cauldronful for now," she told him. "But this will only last for about 2 weeks. You need to drink it an hour before sunrise and an hour before noon so that it will last all day. If need be in an emergency, always keep an extra one and drink it when you feel the sun hurting you."

Enkil nodded in understanding. Verona smiled, kissed him on the forehead and disappeared.

Enkil stretched and looked to Ron's bed. Sometimes he did miss his best friend, but after what he said to Aleera, he would never forgive him. What would he say if he knew about Harry!

Enkil saw that it was already an hour before dawn and drank his potion. It tasted pretty good, so he didn't mind.

When he saw himself in the mirror, he got a complete shock.

His hair was darker and his eyes more green than ever. He didn't need his glasses to see anymore and he also noticed that his fingernails grew a little. He was also almost as pale as Aleera and Lidérc.

When he took off his pajamas to put on his robes, he noticed that he had grown a bit more muscle in the arms and chest. He liked what he saw and put his robes on and walked to the Great Hall.

He saw that Blaise was already at the Slytherin table and decided to join him. He got many stares, but since no one recognized him, he just ignored it.

"You look different, mate." Commented Blaise as he ate his breakfast.

"I know." Said Enkil. "I feel different. I don't know what it is. It's like something that was inside me just decided to wake up."

"Are you talking about your brain?" asked a voice. It was Lidérc.

Enkil gave him a glare.

"Leave him alone." Scolded Aleera.

They all ate, though not in peace. Aleera showed Enkil how to do his "soup" and just then, the owls arrived dropping packages and letters to their owners.

Lidérc was relieved to see that he had nothing, as did Aleera and Blaise. Harry got his _Daily Prophet_ as usual and had to spit out the bit of blood that he had drunk.

He smoothed the paper to reveal the front page. They all gasped.

_**VAMPIRES AMONG US?**_

_Sources tell your _Daily Prophet_ reporter that there had been some recent sightings of vampire activities at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"_We have conducted several searches, found the activity, but found no vampires." Commented a staff member of Hogwarts School._

"_Vampires are known killers and as witches and wizards, we are to do our jobs to keep these creatures from destroying everything we've tried to rebuild." Said Minister of Magic._

_Vampires are immune to holy water and stakes through the heart, but set fire to a vampire, and they will burn to death._

"_Precautions will be taken to ensure both the students' and the wizarding world's safety." Commented a professional Vampire Hunter._

They all sat in horror. If anyone found out about them, it would mean their lives. They all stood up and ran to the ROR with Aleera carrying Verona in her snake form.

Verona stood before then and told them terrible news.

"Aleera, although I never told you, I have a lover, but he died years ago because he was discovered. The man who discovered him was Tom Riddle. Set fire to my innocent Malen on the spot." Verona sobbed, but no tears came out.

"I know Tom Riddle is Voldemort and would love to get revenge on him. As I taught you, no one messes with a vampire's lover and gets away with it." Verona's tone went for sadness to anger in less than a millisecond.

They formed a plan as to how to disguise their vampirism, but to no avail.

They were conducting almost daily searches now. But there was one that made the trio of teenage vampires so mad that they wished they could get their teeth into whoever wrote that article.

They conducted the searches at random in different parts of the school. Today was the Slytherin Dungeons.

They saw vampiric activities in the 6th year boys' dorms. The Aurors that were doing the searches asked to meet all the Slytherin 6th year boys and search them.

Crabbe and Goyle were checked out next came Blaise. But Blaise smelled of vampire because of always being around them. They brutally set him on fire alive and when they saw that he wasn't a vampire, they tried to fix it.

Lidérc being his best friend, hurried to help him. He carried Blaise to the Hospital Wing, but there was nothing anyone could do.

"His lungs are badly burnt. He wont be able to live if he cannot breathe." Madame Pomphrey told the trio. "There's nothing anyone can do for him." She told them sadly.

Aleera cried as much as a vampire could cry, Lidérc felt ready to murder as well as Enkil.

Verona came out and Enkil put a silencing spell around them.

"I can help him the way I helped Enkil, but he will still have pains every so often." The vampiress mother told them.

The trio nodded and told her to do what she could. Verona bit into one part of his neck that wasn't too badly burnt and drank from him. She felt the life of him go into her and she let go.

"Wait." Said Aleera. "Let's try something." Aleera cut her own wrist and told the others to do the same. They all put their blood into a goblet and mixed it.

Verona gave it to Blaise and he drank it gratefully. The burn marks faded and she saw that he breathed in deeply meaning that his lungs were alright again.

"Blaise…no, not Blaise, Manedan." Verona dubbed him.

"Manedan." He repeated. "I like it."

"But I'm afraid that this is the end of your Hogwarts education." Said Verona.

"Why?" asked Aleera.

"If anyone finds out that Manedan returned to normal through vampiric mean, they would kill him and kill us, as well." Verona told them.

"But where will we go?" Aleera asked.

"Aleera will have to go to Beauxbatons and you three to Durmstrang." Verona told them.

"At Durmstrang we will be welcomed, but once they see what Aleera is, they will kill her on the spot!" protested Lidérc.

Verona sighed. "You're right, but we can't stay here. As humans." She said.

"You mean we can change our shape?" asked Aleera.

"Into anything you wish." Said Verona with a smile. "You first Aleera."

Aleera concentrated and thought that an owl was common in Hogwarts and she could get to her classes easier. So she thought of growing feathers and becoming smaller. And that was exactly what happened.

She became a Snowy White owl, similar to Enkil's.

"Now you." Verona pointed to Lidérc.

He thought hard and thought that since his lover was an owl, he would become one too. He thought of growing feathers and shrinking, but not much.

He became an identical to the Eagle-Owl he possessed himself.

"Enkil." Called Verona as if this was class.

Enkil thought that a dog couldn't do much damage, so he thought of growing fur and shrinking.

He had become a small Husky with black fur and green eyes.

"And last but not least, Manedan." Said Verona.

He thought of fur and shrinking, he had decided on a cat, since he liked them and they were very agile creatures.

He became a black cat with piercing blue eyes.

"And now for me." Said Verona and in an instant, she was a snake. She slithered and led the animals to the ROR, their new home.

**A/N: well, I hope that you liked it. Again sorry for the wait. I swear by my own stories that if I don't update every now and again, meaning at least once every 2 weeks, I will take down the story myself.**

**Please review!**


	9. New Lives

**A/N: I know that I haven't updated in Merlin knows how long, but I hope that you aren't too mad at me and are satisfied with this chapter.**

_**Summary: Hermione becomes that which all of the wizarding world has dreaded. They have not had to deal with her kind in over 300 years. On holiday with her family in France, she becomes a vampire. When back in Hogwarts, her friends notice her immediate change. But will they hate her for what she became? Or will they just accept what she is?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter or anything even remotely related to it. I only own the plot. **

Chapter 9: New Lives

After the four vampiric children and their mother decided to leave Hogwarts, they went into the Forbidden Forest and found a small clearing in the deepest part they could find.

The wizards got to work in putting up a small home for them. It was made up of about 3 rooms: 2 bedrooms (one for Aleera and Lidérc and the other for Enkil and Manedan). And the other was a bathroom.

The four had no other friends in their houses, or any other houses, so they decided on casting disillusionment charms on themselves before going into class.

They were living this way for about a month before Hagrid came into the forest in search of a unicorn that was wounded.

Enkil and Aleera overheard him talking to Dumbledore about the more recent vampire searches in the school.

"What if the vampires already left?" Hagrid asked the headmaster.

"Their scent has grown weaker, but it is still there." Dumbledore told him. "If they decide to come back, we will know."

"How's Ron taking it?" Hagrid asked. The two vampires put their inhuman hearing to use.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger have been missing for a month, but no sign of them." The headmaster dropped his head. "I believe that they are the vampires we've been looking for."

The two vampires called on Lidérc and Manedan telepathically and soon all four were listening to the now heart pounding conversation.

"What do you mean?" Hagrid asked carefully.

"Professor Lupin had noticed something odd about them during class and at meals. He saw how uncomfortable they were in class when they talked about vampires. Both their essays were very accurate, some facts that only vampires would know." Dumbledore explained.

"What about Malfoy?" Hagrid asked. Lidérc was listening intently on this part as it concerned him.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini have also gone missing." The old man said.

"What are we going to do, professor?" Hagrid asked fearfully.

"Wait and see." The headmaster said wisely. "Only time will tell."

They had left and the four vampires stared at each other in shock. They ran back to their cottage to tell Verona what they had heard.

Verona also told them about some news that was covering their disappearances. She collected old newspapers from trash cans and showed them what has been happening for the past month.

**HOGWARTS STUDENTS GONE MISSING?**

_A rumor stated that two Gryffindors along with two Slytherins disappeared on the same night from Hogwarts. Rumors say that these students are none other than Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini._

_These rumors have been confirmed by some of their friends from their Houses. _

"_Draco never came back to the dormitories one night and hasn't been in class ever since." Stated a fellow Slytherin, Theodore Nott._

_Rumors have also been confirmed that these four missing students are vampires and we believe to have an eyewitness. The Ministry of Magic has ordered for said student to be put under Veritaserum for questioning and to show them his memories in a pensive. _

"_They used to be my friends, but when they told me what they were, I wanted to torch them right then and there." Said the ex-best friend of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley._

"I can't believe that he would do such an idiotic thing as turn us in!" Enkil said in rage.

"I can." Said Lidérc. "He's hated me for years and now he has the chance to lock me up for good. Even get me killed."

"But, Lidérc, don't you understand?" cried Aleera. "If he turns you in, we all get torched."

Lidérc seemed to notice this now because he was saying every curse he knew under his breath. He would never let anyone get near Aleera.

They all knew the consequences if they did. Enkil and Manedan had grown fond of each other, but not too fond. They were like brothers, lost together, walking the streets of eternity.

"Has she damned us all?" asked Aleera one night when Verona was gone.

"Who?" asked Lidérc, fearful of what she might say.

"Verona." she said simply. "Has she damned us to walk the streets of eternity with no one but ourselves?" she said angrily.

"No one but ourselves?" asked Enkil angrily. "She has saved us all from the painful angel that calls itself death!" he shouted.

"Listen to you, Enkil!" Aleera shouted back. "Not once since I have known you have you spoken like this!"

"Like what?" he asked. "Like the Prince of Darkness himself?"

"No, Harry." she said softly using his mortal name. That was what made him look up. "You sound like Louis."

"Louis from _Interview with the Vampire_?" he asked. "I thought he was fiction.

"He is. But his thoughts, his ideals, beliefs, whatever you wish to call them, are real." she said.

Lidérc told his lover to sit back down and she obliged, only when she was satisfied to know that Enkil would not show more hostility.

"Who are you talking about?" Manedan asked. As he and Lidérc were pure-bloods once, they did not know anything muggle.

"A fictional vampire named Louis." Aleera said impatiently.

"What's so important about him?" Manedan asked.

"Nothing. He wanted to become a vampire and at the same time, didn't." she answered.

"Why didn't he want to become one?" Lidérc asked her.

"Why don't you watch the movie and tell me what you think of it?" she said. She flicked her wand and a television with a DVD player sat on top of the nearest table. With another flick, the movie _Interview with the Vampire_ was in her hand.

"Where did you get this from?" asked Enkil.

"Don't worry." she told him as she was setting up the movie. "I own this movie and television set. All I did was a charm that basically _Accio'd _my things from my muggle house to here."

She finished setting up the movie and pressed 'Play' on the remote. The opening sequence was playing as the streets of San Francisco were shown.

About 2 hours later, they finished watching the move, and the two Slytherins were so entranced by it, that they were thinking about how right this fictional author was.

"Albeit, she got some things wrong, but it was still dead on." said Enkil.

The others nodded in agreement. Later that night, Verona came back with some news.

"Since you're all in your final year, you are required to take the N.E.W.T.s are you not?" she asked. When she got four heads nodding in reply, she continued.

"Well, I found a way for you to take them without actually attending the Hogwarts exams." she said, handing them one parchment each.

"What are these?" asked Aleera.

"Those are your new identities that you will use when you are taking the test with the Ministry of Magic." she told them how home-schooled students would take the test. They were to go with these parchments to the Ministry, go and take the selected tests, then wait for the results the following month by owl.

"Thank you, Verona!" screeched Aleera as she hugged her sire. Verona laughed as she almost stumbled backwards from the sudden weight on her.

They all laughed at the mother-childe vampires as they were on the floor. Lidérc had taken Aleera from her mother's arms and took her into the nearby bedroom they shared.

Enkil and Manedan laughed as they heard Silencing spells being put in place around their room. They retreated to their room when they saw the sun rays in the horizon.

**A/N: I know this chapter sucked beyond all reason of life, but at least it was something! Please tell me if you have any ideas! I'm desperate!**

**Thank you all!**

**SlytherinBeauty**


	10. Discoveries

**A/N: I'm very sorry that this chapter didn't come out sooner, but I've been working on things from school and stuff out at home that I couldn't find the time. Please forgive me and review!**

_**Summary: Hermione becomes that which all of the wizarding world has dreaded. They have not had to deal with her kind in over 300 years. On holiday with her family in France, she becomes a vampire. When back in Hogwarts, her friends notice her immediate change. But will they hate her for what she became? Or will they just accept what she is?**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP AND CO. IF I DID, I WOULD BE RICHER THAN RICH!**

**CLAIMER: PLOTLINE IS MINE!!**

Chapter 10: Discoveries

Aleera and Lidérc were lovers so they needed to bond and mate. Enkil and Manedan were friends and they needed to protect their clan.

Verona as their mother was to protect her children. They all shared some of her blood and each others'; they knew what the consequences were if they ever defied any laws. Vampire or otherwise.

For the next couple of months, Aleera got sick as they all studied for their N.E.W.T.s. Aleera thought that this was unusual because vampires never got sick. They were all worried about her, especially Lidérc.

When he expressed his concerns for Aleera to Verona, she hurried to her daughter's side at once.

"Do you know what is wrong with her?" asked Enkil. He feared for his best friend.

"I have a theory." she told them as she left Aleera in bed and they went to the other room to talk. "But if my theory is correct, then she is a Vampire of the Ages."

"What is that?" asked Manedan. They all sat down in the living room while Aleera was sleeping; they didn't want to disturb her much needed rest.

"A Vampire of the Ages is a vampire that was usually reincarnated, then turned later in life. This means that they turn with special abilities. These abilities are gained even if the maker did not have them." she explained.

When they all looked at her confused, she tried explaining it a different way.

"As wizards, your powers come to you naturally, but not until you come of age are they in their full potential." when they all nodded she continued. "When a Vampire of the Ages gets turned, their powers come into full play."

"So what are Aleera's powers?" asked Lidérc fearful for his lover.

"Special powers that only she can harness." she said as she looked at them all in turn. "She is carrying."

They were all speechless, but they all knew what she meant. Aleera was pregnant with a child.

Lidérc was in heaven. He was going to be a father! But would his baby be a vampire-born or would they have to turn it in time? When he asked Verona, she sighed and told him the grave news.

"Although she is carrying, she may not be able to birth the child. Either that, or the child will be born dead. It was created by two vampires."

"Vampires are the walking dead, so their children are dead themselves." Enkil finished for Verona. She nodded and for the first time in his life, Lidérc cried.

Verona soothed him until the tears stopped and he asked her if Aleera knew of her condition. She told him that he had better be the one to tell her. So he went into their room and locked the door behind him. Enkil and Manedan felt helpless; they were happy for them, but felt the same sadness that their friend had.

"Aly?" called Lidérc when he entered the room. She replied and he sat down next to her on the bed. He then repeated to her everything that Verona told him. She burst in tears when she found out what could happen to the baby.

"How are we going to survive it?" she asked looking up at her lover with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, my love. We will gain the strength we need from this ordeal." He soothed her as he rocked her in his arms. She soon fell asleep and he climbed into bed next to her and fell asleep soon after.

Enkil and Manedan didn't know what to do in this sort of situation, so all they did was to try and consol their friends. Verona told Aleera what is to be expected carrying a vampire child, but since she had never carried one herself, her information was for once scarce.

"I have not spoken to my maker in decades and do not know where he is. I know that he has knowledge of a Vampire of the Ages, because he taught me of them, just in case I was one. So I will try to help you through this to the best of my abilities." Verona told Aleera one night.

"Thank you." Aleera said and she went to sleep as the first rays of sunlight were already peeking through the dark house.

The next morning, Lidérc awoke alone for the first time since being turned and was franticly searching for Aleera all over the house.

"Enkil! Manedan!" he woke them up and told them Aleera was missing. Enkil rushed to Verona's room and woke up the elder vampire.

"And you do not know where she is?" Verona asked them. It was only about 20 minutes after sunset and she was pregnant, so she couldn't have gone far if she was missing.

"We thought that since you were her maker, that you could try to sense for her." Lidérc said.

Verona nodded and closed her eyes and expanded her powers to search the entire house for the only vampire that shared her blood. When she confirmed that Aleera was not there, she told them.

"Where should we search?" Manedan asked.

"The school?" voiced in Enkil.

"Yes," said Verona. "But expect the worst of she's there." she went out the door with the three following behind her. They turned into their animal forms and followed the familiar path up to the school.

Since Lidérc was an owl, he flew ahead and searched for Aleera in her vampire and animal form. When he didn't sense her, he went back to the group and motioned to them to follow him towards the school.

It was easy to slip inside because they were animals. Lidérc flew towards the Gryffindor Tower, thinking that she might be there, but found nothing. He flew to the Room of Requirement and found the other vampires there sitting.

"What did you search?" he asked immediately.

"Everything." answered Manedan.

"Did you check the library?" asked Lidérc with a smirk. At Enkil's nod, he feared the worst.

"Where should we look next?" asked Enkil. But his question was answered by a voice that they hadn't heard in almost two months.

"_Students please return to your House common rooms when this class period ends. Do not go to lunch in the Great Hall, it will be brought to you. Professors will please some to the infirmary. Thank you." _rang Dumbledore's voice through the school.

The vampires all looked at each other and transformed and went to the infirmary to see exactly why the teachers were supposed to be there.

To say that they were shocked was an understatement. Lidérc was ready to kill because his fangs were extended and his eyes were blood red. It took all of Enkil and Manedan's vampiric strength to hold him back.

Aleera was inside a cubicle of see-through glass like if she was carrying the plague instead of a baby.

"Headmaster, the results are ready." said Madame Pomphrey. She handed Dumbledore some papers and McGonagall looked at them as well and gasped at what she read.

"How is she pregnant?!" the Transfiguration professor screeched.

Lidérc wanted to rip them all apart for finding out that she was carrying. But his rage didn't stop there.

"We also did a paternity test against Mr. Potter's blood." Enkil was angry at them for even thinking about him and Aleera like that.

"It did not match. We checked with every Gryffindor male and none matched. We even tried the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Houses, nothing came up." the nurse said.

"Did you check in Slytherin?" asked Snape, the Head of said House.

"No." said the nurse.

"Then I suggest you do so." said the Potions Master. "I have a sample of Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini's blood." he added. He summoned said blood and gave them to the nurse.

She flicked her wand and muttered a spell with a complicated wand movement and she went to Aleera's cubicle. The vampires looked away but cringed when they heard Aleera scream because she got some blood taken from her.

Lidérc really wanted to kill them now. Didn't they know that if you took blood from a vampire, they will need to feed to regain it.

The nurse explained that when she mixed the two bloods, if they turned blue, it would be positive, if it stayed the same, it would be negative.

She mixed the two bloods and slowly, it turned a baby blue and the professors asked whose blood that was.

"Draco Malfoy." said Snape. They all looked shocked, to say the least. Dumbledore knew that if she was a vampire, then that meant that Draco was turned.

"This is worse than we feared." Dumbledore said as he held the vial with the two bloods. "If Mr. Malfoy was one of the students missing, and he is the father, then Mr. Potter and Mr. Zabini are probably turned as well."

"They will come looking for her." said Snape. "Especially Mr. Malfoy because he is her mate. The others were probably because they were close to death and they chose to live instead."

"All of this could be true, but we still need proof, Severus!" said McGonagall.

"If I give you the proof you require, headmaster, will you see it fit enough to try Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy as vampires?" Snape asked Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid not, Severus." said Dumbledore. "They cannot be tried as vampires." he said with a frown.

"Of course not!" McGonagall was outraged. Hermione and Draco were the top students of their year! Just because of them being vampires doesn't mean that they had to be treated like criminals.

"Have you forgotten Remus Lupin when he was a student here? Even when he is the DADA professor?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore.

"I have not." he said.

"Then the same rules shall apply for Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy! I demand it!" she said.

"We cannot allow the same circumstances for them because Professor Lupin was only in his condition once a month. Thy are in theirs forever and eternity." the headmaster said.

The vampires had heard enough. They went back to the ROR to make a plan to get Aleera out. They had to wait until the next night because the professors were all there that night watching Aleera.

They watched her all morning to see any signs of her pregnancy but found nothing out of the ordinary. She was just a regular pregnant woman: sickness, dizziness, gasses.

Later that night, they left her some animal blood to drink and she threw it back at them. She needed human blood for her baby and she needed blood from her mate. Only the blood of her mate would sustain her and their baby until it was born; for a vampire that took 5 months instead of 9.

The professors went back to their rooms and the only left was the Head Nurse. The vampires snuck in when she had her back turned.

"Aly!" Enkil whispered. Aleera looked up and saw her lover and friends and thanked Merlin that they were there.

"How are you going to get me out?" she asked them. Her voice was weak and raspy. They asked her where the key to the cubicle was and she pointed to the wall opposite them where a set of keys hung.

"There are spells guarding them that Dumbledore made himself." she told them. "But Madame Pomphrey had one in her pocket. Summon the key and it should come to you."

Enkil pulled out his wand, since he was the only one that brought his and said under his breath, "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _the keys levitated out of her pocket without her even noticing and then he mumbled, "_Accio Keys!" _and they flew into his open hand.

Enkil waited until the nurse was safely in her office before he tried to open the door. Once he did, Lidérc went in first and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Drink, Aly. You're going to need your strength." he told her. She nodded and lengthened her fangs and bit into his neck. He moaned in pleasure and summoned all of his will power to not get an erection.

Enkil and Manedan watched for anyone coming while Aleera was drinking. When she finished, she felt her strength return to her, she followed the vampires to the door and Enkil summoned his old Firebolt and Lidérc's old Nimbus 2001.

Enkil and Manedan hopped onto the Firebolt and Lidérc and Aleera got onto the Nimbus 2001. They flew back towards the ROR Tower window and picked up Verona. They flew back to their house in the Forest and Aleera told them grave news.

"I didn't want to say it before because we would of never gotten out." she told them.

"What did you want to tell us?" her lover asked softly. He was glad that she wasn't harmed and that she was safely back in his arms.

"They ran some tests on me and found out I was pregnant." she told them. They all assured her that they knew this and would figure out how to Obliviate them later. "It's not that. Its what they found out. I am pregnant; but with twins."

Lidérc nearly fainted but was then so happy that he was going to be the father of two precious children! Enkil and Manedan were happy for her as well, but Verona found the problem.

"She is carrying two, which means that they could take one away since their powers would be equally distributed." Verona explained. "Those children would be the most powerful babies because they came from a wizard and a witch that were turned into vampires. Aleera is the smartest witch of this age and Lidérc comes from a very long line of purebloods."

"I understand now." said Enkil. "With parents as powerful as you, Dumbledore will want to get his hands, if not on one, on both of your children. So would Voldemort, for that matter." he added.

"Do not speak about that traitor around me!" said Verona with a hiss. "He is the cause of my suffering!"

"He is the cause of the entire world's suffering!" Manedan said. They knew he was right, so they didn't discuss it further. They decided to come up with a plan to try and move away from England all together. At least for the next 5 months.

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I was in finals at school and I couldn't until today. I promise that if I get at least 5 to 10 reviews, that I will update this week!**

**Hums to **_**Pirate's Life For Me**_

**And really bad eggs…**

**REVIEW ME HEARTIES, YO HO!**

**SlytherinBeauty**


	11. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

I know I haven't updated this story in a while, but I promise I shall update as soon as I'm done fixing the other chapters. There are some things that I'm really not happy with and other things that I'm more knowledgeable about so I shall be fixing those things as well.

Please let me know what you guys think of the new redone chapters! Go back and check them whenever you can and re-read them! I'm going to be posting more notes as chapters so whoever has this story on alert can know that I just finished rewriting the next chapter.

I just finished rewriting **chapter 1**, so please go back and tell me what you think! I will take this note out after a few days and repost it when I'm done rewriting the next chapter.

Thank you, loyal readers! I won't give up on this story!

slytherinbeauty


End file.
